


Samples

by orphan_account



Series: Fervent [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hands Free Orgasm, Inappropriate Kagune Usage, Kagune Kink, Kagune as an Erogenous Zone, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Short refractory periods, Size Kink, hot dogging, that term will never fail to make me laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Shiba may have a solution for Sasaki's heat. But to make sure it'll work, he needs samples. Arima will make sure the doctor gets what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samples

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Arima daddy kink in the world.  
> Unbeta'd

"I may be able to find a more effective solution for Haise's problem." When Sasaki had returned from Tsukiyama’s hours later than he should’ve Arima knew what had happened. He didn’t mention it to the younger man, but he went to Dr. Shiba as soon as he could. The suppressants apparently were not enough, and they could not risk him going into heat during a mission. 

"But I'll need as many samples as possible for testing." The old doctor handed Arima a vial containing a strange purple liquid and a strange metallic ring with what looked like latex in the middle.

“What is all this?”

“The liquid will cause a spike in his hormones. You already know what that will do, so I’ll spare you the details. The ring is an apparatus to hold his sperm. Slide it down to just under the head and twist it to the right. That will create a seal to keep anything from dripping. The latex is specially made to stretch and maintain temperature.” Arima nodded at the doctor, understanding what he needs to do on his part.

“Oh and one last thing before you go.” Dr. Shiba directed Arima’s attention towards his computer screen.

“When we first brought Sasaki in, they sent a few agents to his apartment to gather as much info as they could about who he was. Most of everything came up clean. Surprisingly so for a young man in his 20’s.” It was the doctor saying “most” that really caught Arima’s attention.

“But there were a few books he kept under his bed that were quite shocking.” Arima skimmed down the list, his brow arching at some of the titles. 

“They all share a general theme: control. Play on that, and you should be able to get more than enough.”

* * *

 

“So he can make a cure?” Sasaki held the vial in his hands, eyeing it with hesitation.

“According to him, yes. But you’ll need to drink this. I’ll handle the rest.” Arima stood in front of Sasaki with his hands in his pockets, waiting for his response.

“Okay.” Sasaki took the lid off of the vial and swallowed its contents in one gulp. His face scrunched in displeasure, the liquid was bitter and slightly sour. They both sat there in silence, waiting for some kind of reaction on Sasaki’s part.

“So how long before it starts to-” His body seemingly answered his own question, skin rapidly growing hot and sensitive. Sasaki felt his cock stirring in his pants and a lustful fog all too familiar clouded his mind. Before he knew it Sasaki was wantonly rubbing his thighs together and squirming where he sat on his bed.

Arima strolled over and pinned Sasaki down to the bed. He slid his knee between Sasaki’s thighs, rubbing the younger man’s erection. He quickly unbuttoned Sasaki’s shirt, latching onto a nipple and making Sasaki exclaim. Sasaki’s hands went to Arima’s shoulders, squeezing them and silently encouraging him to continue. Arima switched to the other nipple, tongue flicking the nub and gently tugging it between his teeth.

Arima pulled back enough to unbuckle Sasaki’s belt and pull down his pants, discarding both of them onto the floor. Sasaki’s cock was already dripping, pre forming a stain on his boxers. His eyes scanned over the rest of Sasaki’s body, noting every ridge and dip of the younger man’s defined muscles.

“Turn onto your stomach.” Sasaki did as instructed, peeking at the man above him through the corner of his eye. Arima slid down on the bed until his face was at level with Sasaki’s ass. He hooked his fingers under the band of his boxers and pulled, revealing the round, toned cheeks underneath. Arima grabbed each cheek in his hand, giving them both a light squeeze before he pulled them apart. His hole looked so inviting, pink and twitching as if it were begging Arima to touch it.

Arima let a glob of spit fall from his tongue onto Sasaki’s hole then dove in to lap at the younger man’s entrance. He prodded and licked until he could easily slip in his tongue. Sasaki arched his ass back, trying to get Arima’s tongue deeper inside him. He received a harsh smack to his cheeks, and a look from Arima silently telling him to hold still. The stinging Sasaki felt only made things more intense, Arima’s tongue quickly working him over. Arima stopped momentarily to reach into his pocket, grabbing the ring Dr. Shiba gave him. He slipped his hands under Sasaki and lifted him slightly up off the bed so that he could grab his cock and pull it back between his thighs. Arima did as the doctor instructed, then went back to Sasaki’s ass. He tongue fucked the boy until he heard a drawn out moan, and looked down to find Sasaki’s cock pulsing and filling the ring.

“Get on all fours.” Sasaki eagerly complied and Arima got off the bed to give him room for what he planned next. Arima rubbed the spot where Sasaki’s kagune sack was, making the boy mewl and arch up into his touch. A tentacle, pliant and lanky protruded from his lower back. Arima grabbed it and brought the kagune down between Sasaki’s cheeks.

“Fuck yourself with it.” Arima ordered. He would do what he needed, but he would indulge himself as well.

“Can’t...I can’t.” Sasaki panted out. The stimulation would simply be too much.

Arima rubbed the tip against Sasaki’s wet entrance and pushed the first inch in himself. From the groan Sasaki emitted and the rise of his ball’s Arima knew he came again, filling up apparatus even more.

“There. Now move it in and out.” Sasaki whined weakly in resignation before doing as Arima commanded. His movements started out slow and easy, with only a few inches inside. But then Sasaki looked back and saw Arima staring intently at his ass, stroking himself through his work pants. His expression was the same as always, but there was no mistaking the hungry glare in his eyes. It made Sasaki want to do more, give him a show that would make the older man want to fuck him into the mattress.

Mustering all of his energy Sasaki added more girth to his kagune and leaned down onto his forearms, giving Arima an even better view of his ass. Sasaki rocked his hips back and forth, fucking himself on his kagune. He could feel himself getting wetter, his kagune slipping in and out increasingly easier. Arima’s tongue darted out across his lips and he unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock and jerking it. Sasaki inadvertently clenched down around himself when he saw how large the older man was. Sasaki wondered just what about the man wasn’t impressive.

Arima slapped his heavy cock against Sasaki’s ass and trailed his fingers down to the rim of his hole. He traced the muscle with a finger, then slid it in alongside the tentacle. Sasaki bucked and dug his toes into the sheets.

“Don’t come. That’s an order.” Arima rubbed and curled his finger down in different spots until he found what he was looking for. He pressed into Sasaki’s prostate and the younger man all but yelled.

“Daddy, please…” Sasaki moaned softly. It was low, but still loud enough to make Arima’s cock twitch. So he was into this kind of thing too, huh?

“Be a good boy, and I’ll fuck you.” Arima’s words had the opposite effect than he wanted. Sasaki imagined that big cock pistoning in and out of him, making him claw at the sheets as he came over and over. Arima felt Sasaki clench down around his finger as he came. Sasaki’s kagune dissipated and Arima took off his tie. Arima grabbed Sasaki by his shoulders and pulled him up so that his back was against his chest. He tied Sasaki’s hands together tightly with his tie, then wrapped his arms around Sasaki’s waist.

Arima thrust his cock between Sasaki’s cheeks, brushing against his hole but with no intention of penetrating him. It was a terrible tease, Sasaki thinking that every time Arima pulled back that he’d finally feel the older man push inside him. And every time he was let down.

"Fuck me please!" Sasaki wiggled in Arima's grasp, trying to feel more of the man's cock against his ass.

"Why should I when you haven’t been a good boy?" Arima thrust harder, feeling Sasaki's hole twitch against him.

"I have! I've been good!"

"Good for who?" His hands roamed up to Sasaki’s chest and tweaked his nipples.

"Good for daddy. Good for daddy's cock." Sasaki weeped. Arima felt so hot and thick against him. He needed it. He needed it badly.

"I think you're lying. You came earlier even though I told you not to, remember?"

"I-I couldn't help it. Daddy's finger felt so good inside me...I tried to hold it in but I couldn't."

"I'm going to put it in. If you can hold still for 30 seconds, I'll believe you." Arima grabbed his cock and aimed it towards Sasaki's hole. He was so slick that there was little resistance but his walls still gripped Arima tightly. Once he was fully buried inside Arima leaned into Sasaki’s ear and counted down. He could feel the boy trembling in his grip, struggling to do as Arima commanded.

“Good boy.” Arima cooed, once he reached 30. He pulled out so that only the head remained, then pushed back in. Sasaki was beside himself, having the cock he was so longing for finally moving in and out of him. If it weren’t for Arima’s arms holding him up Sasaki would have fallen forward onto the bed the moment he entered him. Arima’s strokes quickly sped up and increased in force, rapidly slamming into the younger man’s ass. He’d been well stretched from their previous activities, and he seemed to be producing his own lubrication the more he was stimulated. There was no need to hold back, and if the noises coming from Sasaki were any indication, he didn’t want him to either.

Sasaki came again, clamping around Arima hot and wet. Deciding to make things easier on the both of them Arima let Sasaki collapse down onto the bed. Sasaki would rise his ass up to meet Arima’s thrusts, but for the most part he spent the rest of their session writhing and gasping into the sheets. Arima could feel his own orgasm approaching and pulled out, resigning to using his hand to finish. Before Arima could reach his peak Sasaki brought out his kagune, wrapping around Arima’s cock and leading him back inside.

“Want it here, daddy. Want it inside.” Arima couldn’t describe how it felt, other than that it was amazing. The tentacle was coiled around his cock while he was in Sasaki’s ass, jerking him off. A second tentacle snuck into Arima’s pants, rubbing and toying with his balls. Arima groaned through clenched teeth and rest his head on Sasaki’s shoulder as he came. Sasaki’s kagune milked Arima dry then receded back into him. Arima got up off the younger man, untied his hands and removed the ring around his cock.

“This should be enough.” Arima received a feeble sigh in response, Sasaki drained and nearly half asleep. Arima pulled the covers over him, then quietly left the room.

 


End file.
